


Hifumi claming her prize

by Drarnegas



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Pegging, Rimming, force self sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: After a game of shogi, Hifumi and Akira have some special fun
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Togo Hifumi
Kudos: 15





	Hifumi claming her prize

Hifumi were setting up her shogi game as she was waiting for Akira to come and join her in the church for their weekly game. Once he got here, she would tell him about a little bet that she wanted to do, before they started to play and for the winner. Once she finish setting up the game, she waited and after 30 mins Akira arrived and sat next to her.

“Hello Hifumi.”

“Hello Akira, ready for our game.”

“Sure am.”

“Good, its just one thing that I want to talk about with you, before we start.”

“MM, sure what about.”

“I want to do a little betting for this game.” Hifumi said as she lean in closer to Akira and whisper in his ear.” If you win, you can do whatever you want with my body. But if I win you will be my pet for the rest of the day.” She said with a sweet smile as she lean away and saw him blushing and nodding. She also notice his bulge and she giggle a little.

“I see that got you exited, but remember you need to beat me first before you can get that prize.” Hifumi said as she move the first piece, this made Akira return to reality and he made his move. After 12 mins, Hifumi slam down her piece and one, a smirk on her lips. “Looks like I won once again, and you know what that means.” She said as she pack her game, once done they walk out and took a bus ride to the red light district.

“So,,what are we doing here?”

“Well first we need to buy some things, then we are going to check in, in one of those lover hotel. Now stay here, I don´t want you to see your surprice.” Hifumi said as she walk into a sex shop, leaving Akira out. Even if it was not night time quite yet, their was some of the stores that sold adult things opening and their customers wandering the street. After a few mins Hifumi walk out with a bag that she held close to her body and made sure that Akira could not look into it. “Come now pet lets go.” She said sweetly as they made their way towards a love hotel. Once they got their they rent a room and headed towards it and enter it.

“Ok Hifumi mind te-

Akira went silent as Hifumi slap him hard and made him kneel to the floor as she put a foot on his shoulder´s.” Pet don´t get to talk, unless their queen tell them that they can. Remember your my pet for the rest of the day, misbehave and I will punish you.” She said as she move her foot under his jaw and gently made him look at her. “You may stand up and sit on the bed pet.” She said removing her foot.

Akira did as he was told and waited for his ‘queen’ command.” Strip pet.” Hifumi order and he did so. “Now lay down on you back and move your arms above your head.” Once again Akira did as he was order. Hifumi took out some handcuffs from the bag and walk over and cuff Akira´s hands around one of the bed polls so that he could´t move them, she then walk back and got a gag ball and put on him.” I don´t want to hear any negative word from you once I start, your muffling will work just perfect. And its looks like your little friend like this.” She said seeing that Akira´s large cock getting semi hard. She slap it hard and grab his balls squeezing them, making him trash around and give a muffle into the gag ball.

“You like this pet, well you will once I start.” Hifumi said as she went over to the bag and pick up the rest of the things she brought. First was an outfit that she quickly got dress in, it was a pair of black leather legging attach to some high heel shoes. Black long sleeve leather gloves, a black undergarment that lifted her breast up and let them out in the open. A black choker that had spike sticking out of it and a black riding corp. She also had a black lick stick that she apply and a huge strap on, with nubs all along it. Akira´s eyes widen when he saw it and just how huge it was, easily 15 inches, just as big as his cock was and equally thick. He watch as she pour some fake cum inside those big fake balls and fix the setting on them.

Hifumi just hum as she put the strap on on and apply some lube on it and stroke it to evenly it out. She then walk over to Akira and grab his legs and pull them upwards so that his ass was raise and his cock were pointing at his face.” Now the fun begins.” She said as she press her fake cock against his ass and push it in, Akira scream into the ball gag as he felt his ass slowly opening for that fake cock. One the first inches enter, he gave a few heavy breathing muffle as Hifumi slap him with her corp and made him look at her as she started to fuck him.

“Look at me pet, look at your queen fucking you.” She said as she was pounding into his ass and were holding his legs as she did so. She would go either in a fast pace or she would go slow but hard trust. She moan as she slam into him, due to a small part of the strap on were inside her pussy and whenever she slam in, she would feel it. She also reach for his cock and balls and would jerk it or squeeze them, watching as he trash around in light pain.

“You like this don´t you, getting fuck like you were nothing but a fuck toy.” Hifumi said as she kept going, until she cry out in pleasure as the strap on vibrate and the fake cum were being pump into Akira´s ass, while his own cock were dropping precum onto his face and chest. Once she was done cumming, Hifumi pull out and watch as all that fake cum were leaking out of Akira´s gaping ass. Hifumi remove the strap on and then lifted his ass more as she got on her knees and move her face over to his ass and started to eat it out while jerking his cock hard and squzzing his balls or slapping them against each other.

Akira moan into the ball gag as he felt her playing with his cock and balls, and how she was eating his ass out. Hifumi pull his legs up even more so that his cock were touching the gag ball, she then reach down and remove it and quickly push the tip of his cock into his mouth and made him self suck his own cock. She pull back a little and started to finger his ass with 3 fingers. “Yeah you like this don´t you, getting your ass finger and sucking your own cock like a good little pet.” She said as she pull her finger back and went back to eating his ass out. She could feel his cock throbbing in her hand so she went faster and faster with her jerking off his cock and eating him out and soon he came inside his own mouth. Cum were pumping into his mouth in such a volume, that it quickly were shooting out around his mouth and nose covering his face in his thick cum.

Hifumi pull back and look over her handy work, before she put his legs back to the bed so that he was lying normally on it. She then got on top of him and line his still harden cock up against her ass and push it in and started to ride him, slapping his balls with her corp to make him trust back into her faster and harder as she was slamming herself down hard on him. Enjoying his huge cock in her ass, as she was moaning and playing with her tits.” That´s it pet please your queen.”

Hours later, they stop, both cover in sweat and cum, both real and fake. Hifumi were removing the handcuffs from Akira and handed him a towel so that he could remove the cum from his face.” So pet how did you like this, your honest answer.”

“That,,,,was something for sure. I think my ass won´t be normal for a few days.”

“Mm, I think so, well I love this.”

“Yeah,,,I bet you did,,,mind if we keep these bets up for the next games.”

Hifumi just smile as she grab his face and lick it before kissing him.” Yes pet we can, now come on get dress we got more things to do, in other places.” She said as she put her normal clothes over her dominatrix outfits.


End file.
